Various systems and methods have been used to collect market surveying data. Methods include written questionnaires and telephone solicitations. Such systems can be time consuming and inaccurate. Many potential responders will not fill out a questionnaire or answer questions from a caller. Further, collection of information can not be analyzed quickly. There is a need for a market survey data collection method which is both fast and inherently accurate.